Break of Dawn
by Phinabellaguy123
Summary: Phineas needs help to tell Isabella how he feels. Ferb is trying to help him get the girl of his dreams. Will it work out in the end? I know I suck at summeries. And the title will make sense in the end. THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! Please enjoy!
1. Getting help

Break of Dawn

Chapter: 1 Getting help

Author: Phinabellaguy123

It was a normal night in Danville. Except for a red-headed boy who couldn't sleep. His name was Phineas Flynn, and his thoughts were somewhere else. He was thinking about the 11 year-old girl across the street, Isabella. He realized not long ago he had feelings for her. For a long time he has noticed Isabella's "Hints".

"Isabella… why can't I explain my feelings to you," whispered Phineas to himself. Then he heard a chuckle. Phineas jumped back in fear, and saw Ferb laughing quietly.

"H-How long have you been listening!" Phineas said stuttering.

"Oh, long enough," Ferb said smiling.

"Okay, you caught me… yes I l-like Isabella," said Phineas slowly. He turned and looked out the window to Isabella's house. Ferb wasn't surprised that Phineas liked Isabella. Actually he was waiting for this moment for a while. Ferb even made a bet with Buford that Phineas and Isabella would get together.

"Ferb, I know she likes me back, but I just don't know," Phineas said sadly.

Ferb said, "Look bro I will help you out with Isabella."

Phineas looked up at Ferb with a confused look on his face.

"But, why?" asked Phineas.

"What are brothers for," said Ferb happily.

"THANK YOU FERB!" Phineas yelled, but stopped yelling because he remembered its 2:00 in the morning.

"Okay Ferb where do we start," Phineas said.

"First, get to sleep we have a big day ahead," said Ferb


	2. What do I do?

Break of Dawn

Chapter 2: What do I do?

Author: Phinabellaguy123

Phineas didn't sleep much that night. He was confused, excited, and nervous all at the same time. He wondered what his brother, Ferb, was going to tell him. It was 6:59 a.m. Phineas woke up a second before his alarm went off as usual. Phineas was still very tired, but he couldn't wait to get the day started.

"Ferb… Ferb, wake up," said Phineas.

"Not now," Ferb said tiredly, "I'm still sleepy"

"FERB, you need to help me with Isabella!" Phineas yelled. Ferb sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Phineas angrily.

"Fine, let's go get breakfast first, I'm starving," said Ferb angrily.

**Phineas POV**

We walked downstairs to get some pancakes from mom. She was just putting 2 pancakes on a plate for me and Ferb.

"Good morning mom," I said

"Good morning Phineas and Ferb what are you two going to do today," said mom. I didn't want people to figure out I had feelings for Isabella.

"We don't know yet," I said nervously. I saw Ferb trying not to laugh when he saw my nervous face. I glared at Ferb angrily.

"Really, that's odd," said mom, "usually you are building roller coasters, time machines, giant domes, and racing cars. Well, according to Candace," mom said while laughing.

"Okay me and Ferb are going to the backyard," I said.

"Okay have fun," mom said.

**Nobody's POV**

When Phineas and Ferb went to the backyard, Phineas started freaking out.

"FERB, TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO DO BEFORE ISABE-" Phineas was interrupted by Isabella.

"Watcha doin?" Isabella said cutely. When Phineas heard her say that he froze up. "Phineas, hello? Are you listening? EARTH TO PHINEAS!" Isabella yelled. That broke Phineas from his trance.

"Oh… hi Isabella," Phineas said nervously. "We haven't decided what to do today yet." Phineas looked to his brother for help.

Ferb whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I will tell you what to do during her visit."

_**Authors note: So what did you think? I think I'm doing pretty well. I forgot to say this last chapter I DON'T OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. You will see what happens when Ferb tells Phineas some steps to Isabella success. :) **_


	3. Step 1

Break of Dawn

Chapter 3: Step 1

Author: Phinabellaguy123

_Previously: Phineas looked at his brother for help._

_Ferb whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I will tell you what to do during her visit"_

Phineas looked at Ferb then to Isabella. Isabella had a very confused looking face. She was wondered what the heck was going on.

"Um… guys what's going on?" Isabella asked, kind of annoyed.

"Oh… um nothing," Phineas said nervously, "Hang on I have to talk to Ferb real quick." Phineas took Ferb into the house, "Okay, what do I do first, Ferb?"

"Okay first, you flirt back," said Ferb. Phineas looked confused. So, Ferb tried to explain it better, "You know, if she stares at you, wink at her," Ferb went on, "If she tries to hold your hand, accept the gesture and pull her close."

"Okay, I think I understand," said Phineas. They went outside to figure out what they're going to do today, "So, Isabella have any ideas of what we should do?" Phineas asked.

"Um… OH we should build the world's largest Ferris wheel!" said Isabella excitedly.

Phineas said, "Great idea Isabella! Let us get to work. Hey, where are Buford and Baljeet?"

"Well, Buford is at a family reunion, and Buford dragged Baljeet along with him," Isabella said. Then, she suddenly realized she was staring at Phineas. Phineas noticed this and then winked at her. Isabella blushed greatly at this.

_**1 hour and 45 minutes later**_

"Okay, Ferb place the last steel pipe!" Phineas shouted from the bottom of the Ferris wheel. Ferb placed the last pipe in, and the project was done.

"Wow… you guys are amazing," Isabella said while putting her hand on Phineas's shoulder. Phineas blushed and put his hand on hers. They both blushed madly at this. Now Phineas just had to wait for Ferb to come down so he can tell him the second step.

_**Authors note: What's up ladies and gentlemen! Did you like this chapter? Make sure you review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. It's owned by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire. **_


	4. Step 2 The Gift

Break of Dawn

Chapter 4: Step 2 The Gift

Author: Phinabellaguy123

_Previously: Phineas blushed and put his hand on hers. They both blushed madly at this. Now Phineas just had to wait for Ferb to come down so he can tell him the second step._

When Ferb came down he motioned Phineas toward him. Phineas knew what this meant. Ferb was going to tell him the second step. Phineas told Isabella to hang on a second. She looked a little disappointed that he let go of her hand, but she was still happy that it happened. Phineas ran over to Ferb who was waiting for him by the entrance to the Ferris wheel.

"Okay Ferb I'm flirting back now what," Phineas said excitedly.

"Well, now it's time to surprise her with a gift," Ferb said quietly while looking at Isabella making sure he wasn't heard.

"A gift?" Phineas said questionably.

"Yes, get her flowers, candy, a love note, anything, just get her something," Ferb demanded. Then, Phineas had a look of confidence on his face. Ferb knew that Phineas had n idea, "Go and get her," Ferb said happily.

Phineas nodded and ran to Isabella. Isabella was admiring the world's largest Ferris wheel.

"Hey, Isabella I have something for you, wait right here," Phineas said running past Isabella.

"Okay, Phineas," said Isabella while still looking at the 3-mile high carnival ride in the backyard. Phineas went to his room and pulled a necklace out of his drawer. It looked love a silver heart with many awesome designs all around it. Phineas thought it was perfect. He made the necklace as soon as he had feelings for Isabella. It even had her name on the back. He ran down the stairs to Isabella in the backyard.

"Isabella, I h-have something for you," Phineas said nervously. He gave her the necklace and Isabella just stood there looking at it.

"You don't like it do you," Phineas said in disappointment.

"NO I LOVE IT!" Isabella yelled with a huge smile on her face. Phineas blushed the deepest red anyone had ever seen. It was until she hugged him, "Oh Phineas, this is the best gift I ever gotten in my life!" Isabella said holding Phineas in her arms. Phineas looked over at Ferb. Then, Ferb gave Phineas his classic thumbs up.

_**Authors note: So how did you like this chapter? This maybe my favorite one. Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. It's owned by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire.**_


	5. Last Step Show her a good time!

Break of Dawn

FINAL CHAPTER 5: Step 3 Show her a good time!

Author: Phinabellaguy123

_Previously: "Oh Phineas this is the best I ever gotten in my life!" Isabella said holding Phineas in her arms. Phineas looked over at Ferb. Then, Ferb gave Phineas his classic thumbs up._

After Isabella hugged Phineas, he went to see Ferb behind the Ferris wheel. Phineas told Isabella he would be right back, and walked off to talk to Ferb.

"Okay Phineas" Isabella said a little annoyed because Phineas keeps walking off.

"Ferb, what's the next step, hurry!" Phineas said nervously. Ferb smiled at Phineas, "What is it FERB!"

"This is the last, most important step. Show her a good time!" said Ferb. Phineas looked at Ferb with a weird look, "Oh come on, just take her on a date or something."

"Okay I get it now… but a date?" Phineas said nervously. Ferb just nodded his head. "I don't know Ferb… I never have been on a date before. I just-," He was cut off by Ferb.

"DO IT!" Ferb screamed.

"FINE I Will!" Phineas yelled back. Phineas walked over to Isabella shyly, "Hey, Isabella tomorrow w-would you like to, I don't know, hang out like a date?" Phineas said very nervously.

"OF COURSEV I WILL!" Isabella yelled excitedly, "When should I come over!"

"Well I'm thinking you should come over before the break of dawn," said Phineas happily. Isabella screeched with delight. Then, she realized how early that was.

"That's pretty early I mean that's around 5:20 A.M." Isabella said.

"Don't worry, it will be all worth it," Phineas said lovingly to Isabella. She blushed a deep red. She went over to Phineas and kissed him slightly on the cheek. Phineas got even redder than Isabella did. Isabella giggled at Phineas.

"I got to go Phineas, see you tomorrow morning" she said dreamingly to Phineas.

"Y-Yeah b-b-bye Isabel-," Phineas fainted in the middle of his sentence. He woke up in his bed, "What time is it!" Phineas panicked. He looked at his clock. 3:47 a.m., "THANK GOD!" said Phineas relieved he didn't miss his date, "Hey Ferb wake up."

"Let me guess you want me to help make your date perfect," Ferb said quickly which startled him.

"Man, you read me like a book, Ferb," Phineas laughed, "I have to say Ferb I am pretty nervous."

"Calm down, now what are you doing for your date?" Ferb asked.

"Well, I'm going to take her to the top of the 3-mile high Ferris wheel. We're going to watch the sunset together, romantic music playing, and then I will ask her to be my girlfriend," Phineas said romantically.

"Sounds like you have everything planned out," said Ferb, "Here I'll help you with your clothes, what you're going to say, and I will trick out the Ferris wheel a little bit. Now, let us get to work."

_**1 hour and 3 minutes later**_

"Five o clock, okay I'm ready for my date!" Phineas said nervously but happily. Phineas was wearing a midnight ash colored tuxedo with a red tie with dark dress pants. He froze with happiness when he heard Isabella.

"Hi Phineas, what'cha doin," Isabella said dreamingly. She was wearing a baby blue dress that went to her ankles. Phineas couldn't stop staring at her.

Phineas said, "Wow… you look amazing Isabella." Isabella blushed madly and giggled at him, "Come with me Isabella. Let's take a ride." The sun was rising. He knew he was right on schedule. They kept flirting back and forth. When they reached the top the seats turned to the sunrise.

"It's such a beautiful dawn." Isabella said hypnotized by the beauty.

"Not as beautiful as you," Phineas said while blushing. Isabella was shocked that Phineas said that, but it was the happiest moment of her life, "Isabella… will y-you be my… g-girlfriend?" Phineas asked slowly. Isabella sat there with her hands over her mouth. Phineas was as nervous as he can get.

"YES, YES I WILL!" she hugged him so tight Phineas couldn't breathe.

"Really?" Phineas asked slightly dazed by the hug.

"Yes!" Isabella yelled happily. Then she kissed him while the sun was coming up right behind them. Phineas was stunned by the sudden kiss, after a couple seconds he kissed back. They stayed like that so long they didn't notice they were at the bottom of the Ferris wheel.

After the kiss Phineas said, "Isabella… I love you."

Isabella blushed and had a big grin on her face, "I love you too."

"FINALLY!" Ferb shouted, "You two are dating! Buford owes me 25$."

Phineas and Isabella laughed at Ferb. Then, Phineas walked over to Ferb.

"Thanks bro, you're the best! Also, maybe I can help you with your Vanessa crush," Phineas laughed. Ferb got wide-eyed.

"YOU KNOW!" Ferb yelled.

"Always knew bro," Phineas said while smiling.

"Okay, fine you're going to help me then," Ferb said a little annoyed.

"I will help you… tomorrow," Phineas said while walking to Isabella.

"Now, where were we," Phineas said to Isabella.

_** THE END! **__**FOR NOW…**_

_**Authors note: So how did you like the end of the story…FOR NOW! I'm going to make a story about Phineas helping Ferb with Vanessa. It will be called "After Dusk". Please review, and THANKS FOR READING!**_


End file.
